


Black Desire

by Ku_chan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Beating, Bottom Sirius Black, Dirty Talk, Grey Harry, Intelligent Harry, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Powerful Harry, Reincarnation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slapstick, Time Travel, Top Harry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ku_chan/pseuds/Ku_chan
Summary: Sirius volta para casa depois de concluir seu quarto ano, apenas para ser informa de que seus pais assinaram um contrato de casamento e ele se casaria em menos de duas semanas. Sirius não está feliz. Ele não quer se casar. Para ele, Lorde Peverell é apenas mais um bruxo de sangue puro esnobe e ele já o odeia por isso... mas, às vezes, o desejo pode ser enlouquecedor.





	1. Chapter 1

— Vocês fizeram o  _quê_?! – Exclamou Sirius, pulando da cadeira e olhando para seus pais. Ele não tinha que ter ouvido errado. Não era possível… não tinha como…

— Você está noivo. Assinamos um contrato de casamento para você há duas semanas. – Repetiu Orion, olhando para seu filho detrás de sua mesa no escritório, sua expressão perfeitamente estoica, enquanto sua esposa mantinha uma expressão de desgosto parada em pé ao seu lado.

Demorou um par de minutos, para que Sirius fosse capaz de superar o choque e a incredulidade pela notícia. Quando ele o fez, a raiva e a frustração queimaram em seu peito. Ele não podia acreditar… como seus pais tinham a audácia de colocá-lo em um contrato! Sirius deveria ter suspeitado, no momento em que seu pai se aproximou dele na Plataforma 9 ¾, avisando que ele não passaria o verão com os Potter. Desde seu primeiro ano, Sirius tinha ficado com a família de seu melhor amigo, o mais longe possível de sua própria família. Em nenhum momento, Orion ou Walburga tinham se importado com isso. Afinal, eles nunca esconderam o desgosto que sentiam por ele, assim como Sirius não fazia questão de esconder o quanto desprezava sua família.

— EU NÃO VOU ME CASAR! DESFAÇA ESSE MALDITO CONTRATO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME FORÇAR! – Gritou, sua voz ecoando pelo escritório com uma potência que poderia até mesmo superar os gritos de sua mãe.

Orion estreitou os olhos.

De fato, seu primogênito tinha herdado os pulmões e as cordas vocais de sua mãe. Contudo, ele era Lorde Orion Black. Ele apoiaria a inclusão da cultura trouxa em sua sociedade, antes que deixasse um fedelho de quinze anos lhe fazer algum tipo de exigência.

Sirius arregalou os olhos quando, em um segundo, ele se viu forçado a ficar sentado na cadeira outra vez, incapaz de produzir uma única palavra.

— Você vai calar a boca e me escutar, seu fedelho ingrato. – Em nenhum momento, Orion ergueu a voz, mas nem por isso ele soava menos perigoso. – Você tem ideia em que tipo de… situação, essa família se encontra? Em algum momento, você se deu ao trabalho de parar e pensar, o que tudo isso significa não apenas para nós, mas para todas as gerações que virão depois de você?

Oh, Sirius sabia exatamente o tipo de situação em que sua família estava, mas de seu ponto de vista, não tinha nada haver com ele. Sua família, assim como muitas outras famílias antigas, tinha expressado abertamente seu apoio a Voldemort na última década. A guerra tinha se tornado ainda mais frenética nos últimos anos, ataques contra trouxas e seus simpatizantes tinham sido mais e mais violentos. Havia uma insegurança crescente das autoridades, e governos em todo o mundo exigiam que a Inglaterra solucionasse o ‘problema’ de uma vez, antes que arriscassem uma exposição. A tenção estava muito alta, até que tudo mudou há pouco mais de seis meses. Foi quando as manchetes no Profeta Diário começaram. Durante um mês inteiro, o Profeta publicou artigos exclusivos sobre Voldemort. Não eram artigos sobre seus ataques, mas sobre o próprio Voldemort. Foi um verdadeiro choque para todos os apoiadores, quando o ‘Lorde das Trevas’ e o ‘Herdeiro de Slytherin’, tinha sido revelado como nada menos do que um mestiço, filho de um aborto, Merope Gaunt, e um trouxa, Tom Riddle. Oh, isso era apenas o começo da ‘queda’ de Voldemort. De fato, Voldemort, ou Tom Marvolo Riddle (como tinha sido revelado), era descendente de Slytherin…, mas não da linha principal e sim de um bastardo, filho de uma prostituta trouxa, que Salazar Slytherin nunca tinha assumido. Sirius tinha pensado que era muito engraçado e tinha rido por horas, ao pensar em sua mãe desagradável e sua prima Bellatrix, quando soubessem que seu amado ‘Lorde das Trevas’ era um simples mestiço filho de um aborto e um trouxa.

Obviamente, Voldemort tinha retalhado. Seus ataques tinham sido mais ferozes e cruéis. Mesmo alguns Comensais da Morte tinham sido mortos pelo bruxo das trevas, que pertenciam a famílias que não estavam felizes por descobrirem que ele era um mestiço. Era evidente que Voldemort estava tentando recuperar sua influência por meio do medo. Isso não tinha funcionado.

Tudo terminou no solstício de primavera que, coincidentemente ou não, também era um dos fins de semana de visita a Hogsmead. Era pouco depois do meio dia, o momento em que a maioria do corpo estudantil estava na aldeia, quando Voldemort e mais de quatro dúzias de Comensais da Morte apareceram na aldeia, começando a lançar maldições para todos os lados. Sirius estava na aldeia naquele dia, junto com seus amigos.

Tinha sido o caos.

Havia apenas um par de professores na aldeia e pouco mais de dez alunos do sétimo ano. Não era o bastante… alguém tinha sido enviado para trazer o diretor, mas ele estava demorando. Foi quando uma maldição da morte foi lançada na direção de Lisa Williams, uma nascida trouxa do terceiro ano da Ravenclaw, quando, o que teria sido o pior e mais cruel ataque de Voldemort, sofreu uma grande reviravolta. Um homem aparatou entre Lisa e a Maldição, deixando-se ser atingido pela magia letal. Contudo, ele não morreu. De alguma forma que ninguém sabia explicar, o homem, não apenas absorveu a magia, como a tinha refletido de volta contra vários seguidores de Voldemort.

O duelo que se seguiu foi o mais formidável da história, algo que Sirius soube mais tarde, pelos comentários excitados de seu professor de feitiços. A maioria dos feitiços lançados eram desconhecidos para os estudantes e até mesmo para os professores. Depois de longos vinte minutos de duelo, Voldemort encontrou seu fim nas mãos do homem desconhecido, que aparatou para longe no momento em que o corpo de Voldemort foi reduzido para uma pilha de cinzas.

Os jornais tinham tido um dia de campo depois disso. Jornalistas falando com cada testemunha, tentando descobrir a identidade do homem que tinha derrotado não apenas Voldemort, mas dezenas de seus seguidores sozinho. Uma semana depois, a identidade do homem misterioso foi revelada, em uma entrevista exclusiva feita por uma repórter novata, Rita Skeeter. O artigo era quase uma biografia completa do ‘Conquistador’, como ele estava sendo chamado nos jornais. Lorde Hadrian Peverell, o último descendente do ramo principal da antiga família Peverell, tinha se formado na Academia de Magia Sairen (que, segundo um artigo especial, publicado na semana seguinte, era a realmente a melhor do mundo e muito seleta, ao ponto de que os alunos que desejavam frequentá-la precisavam passar em um teste escrito cuja dificuldade era semelhante aos NOMs), 22 anos, órfão e criado por sua tia materna. Era um praticante dos Velhos Caminhos e das tradições, não aprovava a integração da cultura trouxa na sociedade mágica e defendia leis mais severas para aqueles que arriscavam o Estatuto de Sigilo.

Depois de ler o artigo, Sirius tinha sido um pouco decepcionado. No início, ele tinha pensado que Peverell era um defensor da luz, mas ele não passava de mais um aristocrata de sangue puro.

Já faziam três meses, desde a derrota de Voldemort e o mundo estava se encaminhando para a normalidade… com exceção das famílias que tinham apoiado o Lorde das Trevas abertamente. Famílias como a sua. Essas estavam correndo para todos os lados, desesperadas para tentarem se recuperar do prejuízo político e social, que suas escolhas tinham acarretado. A escolha mais comum da maioria, era se casar com famílias neutras ou de luz. E, ao que tudo indicava, parecia que era isso que seu pai queria fazer.

— Se quer tanto assim, se recuperar do prejuízo, por que não faz um contrato para Regulus? Ele não é o seu filho  _perfeito_. – Falou, assim que sentiu o feitiço silenciador sobre ele desaparecer. Porém, dessa vez, Sirius se controlou para não gritar.

Walburga bufou ao escutá-lo.

— Tentamos. – Respondeu irritada. Oh, eles tentaram. Walburga tinha ficado horas falando das qualidades de seu segundo filho. A última coisa que sua família precisava, era da vergonha de um filho rechaçado. Algo que certamente aconteceria, se Sirius fosse o escolhido. Infelizmente, por mais que ela tentasse, ainda assim, Sirius foi o escolhido. – Lorde Peverell faz questão de tomar você como seu consorte.

Sirius estava pronto para zombar, do fato de que o filho ‘perfeito’ de seus pais tinha sido recusado, quando ele registrou a última frase de sua mãe.

— Lorde… Peverell? Consorte…? – Murmurou sem folego, ficando perigosamente pálido conforme entendia o significado daquelas palavras.

Walburga sorriu ao ver o pânico na expressão do filho.

Não havia posição melhor, para alguém tão irritante e indisciplinado, quando a de um consorte de um Lorde. Oh, depois de conhecer Lorde Peverell, Walburga sabia que iria se divertir muito vendo seu filho ingrato se contorcendo e tentando lutar em vão.

— Sim. Você foi prometido para Lorde Peverell, como seu futuro consorte. – Afirmou Orion, mantendo a voz firme e lançando um olhar de canto para sua esposa. Ele sabia que Walburga não era a mãe mais orgulhosa, quando se tratava de Sirius. Ele próprio tinha problemas em se orgulhar de qualquer coisa que seu primogênito fazia. Desde criança, Sirius era rebelde demais e revoltado contra as crenças da magia e as tradições, essa atitude apenas piorava a cada ano. Internamente, ele esperava que Lorde Peverell conseguisse concertar a atitude rebelde de seu filho.

— Não! Eu não gosto de homens! – Exclamou Sirius, tentando se levantar da cadeira, apenas para descobrir que o feitiço que o mantinha preso na cadeira, ainda estava ativo.

— Isso não importa. Já assinamos o contrato. – Declarou com tranquilidade, ignorando o desespero do filho, enquanto lhe entregava um rolo de pergaminho. – Essa é uma copia do contrato. O original está com Lorde Peverell.

Tremulo, Sirius agarrou o pergaminho e começou a ler o que estava escrito. A cada palavra que lia, sua pele se tornava cada vez mais pálida. O contrato de casamento era um verdadeiro pesadelo. O contrato havia sido assinado usando sangue e magia familiar, isso significava que ambas as partes deveriam cumpri-lo, ou seriam despojados de sua magia e, consequentemente, mortos. Havia uma clausula de fidelidade completa, ao ponto de que Sirius não poderia nem mesmo olhar para fotos de revistas eróticas, ou mesmo se masturbar sem a presença ou o consentimento de seu futuro marido. Por ser o mais jovem, estava explicito que ele seria o único a passar pelo doloroso e desagradável processo de formar um útero mágico, antes do casamento. A clausula sobre filhos era ainda pior, pois afirmava que, se não houvesse nenhum tipo de complicações de saúde que colocariam a vida de Sirius em risco, Lorde Peverell seria o único a decidir quantos filhos eles teriam. E, é claro, havia a clausula para o sexo e o contato íntimo. Eles precisariam dividir o mesmo quarto todas as noites e ter sexo, pelo menos, quatro vezes na semana.

Existiam outras clausulas, que estabeleciam que Sirius deveria acompanhar seu futuro marido em qualquer festa ou evento, assim como também ser um anfitrião adequado, para qualquer tipo de festa ou reunião feita pelo Lorde Peverell. Sirius queria gritar e chorar. Ele não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. A única coisa que o deixava feliz, era que ele ainda teria dois anos, antes que tivesse que se casar com esse homem. Talvez, até lá, ele encontrasse uma forma de escapar daquele contrato, sem perder a sua magia ou morrer.

— A data da ligação já foi marcada. Será uma ligação tradicional, durante o dia de Litha.

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

Litha era um dos principais sabbats, festividades que os tradicionalistas associavam com a ascensão plena do Deus Sol. Porém, isso não era o mais importante, e sim que Litha acontecia no dia 21 de junho. Isso era em menos de duas semanas!

— Eu não vou me casar! – Gritou, tentando se contorcer e se libertar do feitiço que o mantinha preso. – Eu só tenho 15 anos! Você não pode me obrigar!

Orion estreitou os olhos de forma perigosa.

— Sim, você vai se casar. E sim, eu posso te obrigar. É uma ligação  _tradicional_. Seu consentimento não é nem mesmo necessário. Assim, como a sua idade não importa e você sabe disso. Mesmo que a maior parte dos casamentos ocorram quando ambas as partes sejam maiores de idade, isso é apenas pela inconveniência de que um ou ambos ainda tenham que frequentar a escola. Lorde Peverell quer o casamento o quanto antes e será assim. – Mais uma vez, sua voz estava perigosamente tranquila. Não importava o que Orion tivesse que fazer, ele teria certeza de que Sirius iria se casar. Orion se recusava a perder a oportunidade de se unir a família Peverell. – Você vai começar a dosagem com as poções essa noite. Amanhã, Madame LeBlanc virá para tirar suas medidas para suas vestes de ligação. Até que chegue o dia, eu mesmo irei ter certeza de que você não irá aprontar nada. Sem se comunicar com seus amigos baderneiros. Estarei confiscando sua varinha. Você não sairá de casa e, se ainda assim, quiser causar problemas, ficará confinado em seu quarto.

Sirius rosnou e comprimiu a mandíbula ao escutar aquilo. Ele estava fervendo de raiva. Ele não aceitaria isso. Ele nunca iria aceitar!

=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=

Hadrian Peverell, anteriormente conhecido como Harry James Potter, não podia esconder seu próprio sorriso, enquanto desfrutava de um copo de uísque. Todos os seus planos estavam acontecendo de forma perfeita.

Menos de um ano depois da derrota de Voldemort, o mundo tinha sido jogado em um verdadeiro caos. Os trouxas tinham sido histéricos após a destruição da ponte de Londres, exigindo uma explicação do governo. O Primeiro Ministro Trouxa tentou manter a ordem, foi quando um nascido trouxa, que pensava saber mais do que todos outros (lê-se Hermione Granger), pensou que seria melhor simplesmente revelar ao mundo a existência da magia. A idiota realmente acreditava na baboseira de Dumbledore, de que os trouxas e os bruxos poderiam viver em harmonia. Ela fez tudo de uma forma que obliviatar fosse impossível. Uma grande coletiva de impressa ao vivo, onde ela não apenas transfigurou uma mesa em um tigre e um repórter em uma árvore, mas também trouxe para a dita coletiva um filhote de dragão! Hadrian ainda não sabia como ou onde Granger tinha conseguido o maldito filhote, mas isso não mudava o resultado de tudo.

Caos puro e simples.

Talvez Granger não tivesse a intenção de começar uma guerra entre mágicos e trouxas, mas foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Dizer que os bruxos não tiveram uma chance, seria o eufemismo. Havia mais de mil trouxas para cada bruxo. Sem uma maldita varinha, mais da metade dos bruxos não poderia nem mesmo aparatar. Crianças mágicas poderiam fazer mais magia, do que um bruxo adulto e totalmente treinado nessas condições! E os trouxas? Eles tinham armas automáticas, bombas nucleares, tanques e tecnologia para rastrear as áreas mágicas, (parecia que aqueles que conjuraram as alas protetoras, tinham esquecido de atualizá-las, para enganar os satélites). Tinha sido um genocídio. Não importava se eram crianças, mulheres ou idosos… se fosse mágico, era morto imediatamente. Hogwarts e todas as outras escolas de magia foram bombardeadas… o Ministério da Magia e outros órgãos do governo mágico… aldeias inteiras destruídas por bombas. Nem mesmo as criaturas mágicas tinham conseguido escapar. Goblins, centauros, lobisomens, elfos, vampiros e tantos outros…

Não foi uma surpresa que a magia tinha começado a morrer.

Antes de tudo isso, Hadrian tinha guardado um grande ressentimento contra os trouxas. Em algum lugar, dentro de sua mente, ele sabia que deveriam haver bons trouxas no mundo, mas ele nunca tinha encontrado com um trouxa bom. Depois que a guerra começou, seu ressentimento se transformou em ódio puro e simples. Ele os odiou, não apenas por destruírem seu mundo sem uma razão real, mas por destruírem a própria magia.

Hadrian tinha conseguido se esconder no Largo Grimmauld. Ele sabia que não havia como lutar, com a própria magia morrendo, nada mágico sobreviveria muito mais tempo. Tudo o que lhe restava, era esperar por sua morte. Foram os mais longos cinco anos de sua vida. Esse foi o tempo que demorou para terminar a comida, e ele morrer devido a fome.

Ironicamente, apesar de todo o seu ódio, seu último pensamento não foi voltado para os trouxas. Seu ultimo pensamento foi voltado para a tristeza que sentia pelo fim da magia. E isso fez toda a diferença. Não importava quanto ódio e ressentimento ele carregava em seu coração, Hadrian não lamentava seu destino, mas o destino da magia. Foi isso que lhe deu uma nova chance. Quando ele acordou após morrer, ele estava deitado em um campo de grama seca e flores murchas e céu cinzento. Esperando-o, estava uma mulher idosa, em roupas velhas e rasgadas, que lutava para se manter em pé apoiando-se em uma bengala de madeira.

Ela era Lady Hécate, a senhora da magia. E aquele lugar era o berço da magia.

Lá Hadrian aprendeu muito mais do que qualquer um tinha lhe ensinado. Hécate lhe explicou sobre o ciclo da magia, de como a magia era reciclada e nutrida a cada feitiço feito. Sempre que um tipo de magia não era praticada, ela enfraqueceria e poderia até mesmo atrofiar. Sobre como a prática das tradições e dos velhos caminhos nutriam a própria magia. Ela lhe disse que, antes dos trouxas começarem a influenciar a sociedade mágica, e todos seguiam as velhas formas, aquele campo triste e moribundo era vibrante e cheio de beleza, assim como ela própria possuía uma aparência muito mais jovem. Foi assim que os números de abortos tinham aumentado tanto nas últimas sete décadas, assim como a grande dificuldade de famílias com afinidade com a magia das trevas de conseguirem ter filhos.

Foi quando Hécate lhe fez a proposta.

Hadrian renasceria no passado, no lugar de uma criança que teria morrido antes mesmo de nascer. Sua missão não seria apenas deter Voldemort, mas impedir a influência trouxa de se alastrar na sociedade mágica e impedir o declínio da magia.

Foi assim que Hadrian Peverell, filho de Lorde Richard Peverell e Katherine Peverell nee Beckett, milagrosamente nasceu. Um milagre, pois seus pais tinham, ironicamente ou não, sido emboscados por cinco nascido trouxas enquanto voltavam da ópera. Sua mãe estava grávida de sete meses e incapaz de usar magia normalmente. Por melhor dualista que seu pai fosse, ele não foi capaz de lutar contra os cinco agressores e proteger sua mãe ao mesmo tempo. Os aurores chegaram apenas dez minutos depois do ataque começar. Três dos atacantes foram presos, um deles foi morto por uma maldição de corte de seu pai, enquanto o quinto atacante foi levado para o hospital com a mão da varinha decepada. Seu pai tinha sofrido muitas maldições escuras, ao ponto de que seu próprio núcleo mágico entrou em colapso minutos depois de ter dado entrada no hospital. Sua mãe tinha sido atingida por uma maldição necrotizante, que já tinha se espalhado por mais de 20% seu corpo. Os curandeiros tinham pensado que Hadrian já estava morto, apenas para descobrirem não só que ele estava vivo, mas protegido por uma misteriosa barreira dourada.

Hadrian tinha sido mantido em coma mágico durante quatro meses, tanto para lhe dar o tempo necessário para crescer, mas também para que os curandeiros tivessem certeza de que ele não apresentaria nenhuma sequela, devido as maldições escuras que ele tinha sido exposto. Se qualquer coisa, Hadrian era muito mais forte e saudável do que qualquer outra criança mágica já registrada. Depois de ser liberado do hospital, ele foi entregue a sua parente mais próxima. Por mais irônico que fosse ela ser sua tia materna, Roselie Beckett não se parecia em nada com Petúnia Dursley.

Sua tia o amava verdadeiramente e o via como um presente de Hécate, para ajudar a superar a perda devastadora que a morte de sua irmã e cunhado tinha lhe causado. Muito diferente de sua vida anterior, Hadrian foi criado com muito amor, recendo a educação e orientação necessária. Ansioso não apenas para cumprir sua missão, mas também para retribuir toda a dedicação que sua tia lhe dava, Hadrian acabou por se mostrar um verdadeiro prodígio, ao ponto de conseguir ingressar na Academia de Magia Sairen aos 9 anos, um feito nunca registrado antes.

A Grã-Bretanha era mais cega do que ele tinha pensado, ao ponto de dizer que Hogwarts era a melhor escola de magia do mundo. Comparada com Sairen, Hogwarts era tão difícil quanto o jardim de infância. A escola se localizava em uma ilha na Grécia, todo o castelo era construído em mármore branco, era muito mais bonito do que Hogwarts. Ao total, eram doze aulas obrigatórias e vinte eletivas, das quais cada estudante deveria escolher, pelo menos, cinco. Sem mencionar as classes avançadas, reservadas apenas para aqueles que demonstravam o potencial para elas. Muito diferente de Hogwarts, Sairen não apenas aceitava criaturas mágicas como seus alunos, mas também as contratava. As tradições e os velhos caminhos também eram, não apenas ensinados, mas praticados em seu total. Qualquer alunos nascido trouxa que reclamava era rapidamente silenciado, ao serem lembrados que eles eram bruxos e que, se quisessem continuar agindo e pensando como trouxas, deveriam voltar para o mundo trouxa.

Foi uma verdadeira lufada de ar fresco, estudar nessa escola.

Graduado com louvor aos 16 anos, com as melhores notas já registradas na escola, condecorado como Monitor Chefe e Capitão do time de quadribol, assim como um histórico impecável, Hadrian recebeu centenas de convites para aprendizados em diferentes áreas. Ele aceitou cinco: Defesa, Poções, Cura, Runas e Forja Mágica. Ninguém acreditou que ele aguentaria cinco aprendizados juntos, mas Hadrian não só aguentou, mas os concluiu em cinco anos tornando-se um mestre em cada uma das artes. Propostas de emprego surgiram ainda mais fácil, mas Hadrian respondeu a todos da mesma forma: que depois de tanto estudar e se dedicar a sua formação, ele agora desejava viajar um pouco e, talvez, encontrar uma boa esposa ou consorte. Sua tia tinha ficado feliz com ele querendo relaxar para variar e nem mesmo havia questionado para onde estava indo, apenas pedido para que mantivesse contato, assim como a avisasse sobre qualquer pretendente que encontrasse.

É claro que a viagem tinha sido apenas uma desculpa. Hadrian estava com 21, quase 22 anos. Ele precisava cuidar do incomodo que era Voldemort. Ele demorou um pouco para rastrear as horcruxes, assim como também reunir provas sobre o verdadeiro status de sangue de Riddle. Ele não iria apenas matá-lo, mas desmoralizá-lo. Assim os apoiadores mais poderosos iriam recuar. Todos os seus planos ocorreram de forma perfeita. Ele tomou o cuidado de vigiar Voldemort, enviando Dobby (que ele tinha comprado da família Malfoy antes de tudo) para segui-lo. Hadrian queria que o confronto entre os dois fosse épico, algo que seria testemunhado pelo maior número de pessoas possível. Ele conseguiu isso no equinócio de primavera, quando Riddle decidiu atacar Hogsmead durante a visita dos alunos a aldeia. O fato de que Dumbledore estava… charmosamente atrasado, devido a uma pequena distração que Dobby tinha feito a seu pedido, tinha sido ainda mais perfeito.

Então, depois de matar Riddle, Hadrian convenientemente aparatou de volta para a antiga Mansão Peverell no sul da Inglaterra, e esperou. Não demorou muito para os jornais e o povo implorar que ele aparecesse e se identificasse. Foi quando Hadrian visitou a jovem Rita Skeeter e… gentilmente, a convenceu que ela ganharia muito mais popularidade se ela trabalhasse com ele. Rita tinha escrito não um, mas vários artigo magníficos, contanto inúmeros fatos sobre ele. O primeiro, uma entrevista formal e perfeita sobre quem ele era e o que o tinha feito desafiar o mais poderoso Lorde das Trevas da história. Os outros artigos continham fatos públicos sobre ele, como o terrível ataque que levou a morte de seus pais, enfatizando que os culpados eram nascidos trouxas, que tinham sido demitidos de seus trabalhos no Ministério Grego, depois de ofenderem seu pai, chamando-o de ‘pagão nojento’, após suas exigências para a libertação dos elfos domésticos ter sido negada. Havia artigos com várias entrevistas com seus amigos, ex-colegas e professores, assim como seus tutores de aprendizado.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa, quando Hadrian foi condecorado com uma Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe no final de maio. O ministério inglês estava quase lhe implorando para ficar no país, lhe oferecendo qualquer emprego que desejasse. Hadrian tinha controlado a situação com perfeição, deixando uma insinuação sutil de que, antes de pensar sobre uma possível carreira, ele gostaria de encontrar um conjugue adequado. O efeito foi imediato. Na manhã seguinte, ele foi bombardeado por corujas, com inúmeras propostas. Hadrian não tinha aceitado nenhuma, ao invés disso, ele mandou sua própria proposta para o Lorde Orion Black, desejando desposar o primogênito da família Black.

Poderia parecer estranho, principalmente, devido ao fato de que, em outra vida, Sirius Black tinha sido seu padrinho. Mas ele confessava que sempre tinha pensado em Sirius como atraente e imaginado o que poderia ter sido, se não fossem padrinho/afilhado. O fato de que Hadrian tinha visto o jovem Sirius algumas vezes (enquanto invadia Hogwarts para pegar o diadema, e de relance durante o duelo contra Voldemort), apenas o tinha tornado ainda mais apaixonado. E, dessa vez, não havia nenhum impedimento para que algo acontecesse. Além do mais, ele queria corrigir a visão distorcida que Sirius tinha do mundo.

Lorde Black estava mais do que disposto a assinar o contrato de casamento, mas ele estava relutante em lhe dar Sirius. Na verdade, Lady Black tinha tentado persuadi-lo durante horas a escolher o filho mais novo do casal, até que Hadrian recusou firme e ameaçou ir embora sem concluir o acordo. No final, ele tinha o contrato mais perfeito possível assinado com o sangue e a magia da família Black, o que garantiria que Sirius teria de se casar com ele.

Hadrian já tinha enviado os convites para a cerimônia, que ocorreria na Mansão Peverell na Inglaterra. Ele já tinha preparado suas vestes para o casamento, avisado sua tia e providenciado a lua de mel. Dobby já tinha começado a preparar os jardins da mansão para o grande dia, a diretora de Sairen, Sra. Truffaut, já tinha sido convidada para ser a cerimonialista. Ele tinha convidado sua tia, dois amigos e seu antigo tutor de runas para dar a benção.

Tudo estava perfeitamente encaminhado…

Não demoraria muito, para que Hadrian fosse capaz de fazer seu próximo movimento. Afinal, ele ainda não tinha terminado, sua principal missão não tinha sido concluída.


	2. Chapter 2

James Potter franziu a testa preocupado, enquanto cutucava os ovos fritos em seu prato.

As férias de verão tinham começado há uma semana e, pela primeira vez desde seu primeiro ano, seu melhor amigo não estava passando o verão com ele. Tinha sido uma surpresa, quando o Lorde Black apareceu e disse que Sirius não iria ficar com ele naquele verão. James queria discutir, mas seu pai não deixou. Fleamont o tinha lembrado, para seu desagrado, que até Sirius completar 17 anos, Lorde Black tinha total autoridade sobre ele. Sirius tinha prometido que entraria em contato e, assim que possível, ele iria visitá-los.

Isso foi há uma semana e Sirius não tinha entrado em contato ainda. Fosse pelo espelho de duas faces, ou por uma coruja. James estava preocupado, imaginando as piores situações possíveis. Ele já tinha entrado em contato com Remus e Peter, seus outros dois amigos, para saber se eles tinham tido notícias de Sirius, mas nada…

– Pai, posso fazer uma chamada de Flu para Sirius? – Pediu, olhando seu pai, que estava encarando a mesma página do Profeta há alguns minutos, com a testa franzida em confusão e desagrado.

– Talvez, não seja uma boa ideia. – Respondeu com cuidado, antes de entregar o jornal a seu filho, para que ele lesse a reportagem.

James piscou confuso, antes de pegar o jornal.

 

**“O SALVADOR ENCONTRA SEU ESCOLHIDO**

**Por Rita Skeeter”**

A manchete não parecia nada demais, mesmo a foto do Lorde Peverell não lhe dizia nada. Ele olhou para seu pai, que apenas fez um gesto para que ele lesse o artigo.

 

“ _Como muitos de nós sabemos, nosso Salvador, Lorde Hadrian Peverell tem recusado inúmeras propostas de emprego, em prol de encontrar um pretendente apropriado._

_Em uma entrevista exclusiva, feita com sua tia, Lady Rosalie Beckett, ressaltou o desejo de Lorde Peverell de formar sua própria família. Sendo que esse tenha sido um dos motivos principais, que fez nosso amado Salvador desafiar o tirano Lorde das Trevas. Após o anúncio de seu desejo em encontrar um pretendente, Lorde Peverell recebeu inúmeras propostas, de diferentes famílias. Dentre elas, algumas das famílias mais antigas da Grã-Bretanha: Bones, Abbott, Avery, Longbotton, Selwyn e Lestrange. Apesar das muitas propostas, Lorde Peverell não tinha aceitado nenhuma._

_Foi apenas ontem, em um encontro casual com Lorde Peverell em Gringotes, que essa repórter soube da grande novidade. Nosso Salvador, enfim, encontrou seu par. Para a surpresa de muitas famílias que se opuseram as políticas de Tom Riddle, o escolhido para ser o próximo Consorte Peverell é, ninguém menos, do que Sirius Orion Black, herdeiro e primogênito do atual Lorde Black._

_Como muitos sabem, a família Black tinha expressado apoio as políticas de Tom Riddle, até o momento em que seu status de sangue foi revelado. Devido a esse fato, tal acordo entre ambas as famílias se mostra surpreendente, pois era da crença popular que Lorde Peverell escolheria uma família neutra para se aliar._

_Quando questionado por qualquer motivo, que o fez escolher a família Black, sobre todas as outras, para a surpresa dessa jornalista, Lorde Peverell fez a seguinte declaração:_

_‘Enquanto a escolha de apoiar Riddle, sem saber sobre suas origens e sua verdadeira política, foi algo reprovável, a família Black de longe me parece a que mais respeita as tradições e as antigas formas. Algo que eu sempre levo em consideração, quando negocio com qualquer família. Apesar disso, devo admitir que minha escolha de me casar com Sirius é muito mais sentimental do que política. Posso afirmar que possuo sentimentos reais, e esse casamento está longe de ser uma jogada política.’_

_Após essas palavras, Lorde Peverell deixou claro sua posição e pensamento sobre o assunto. E essa repórter, assim como muitos outros em nosso mundo, certamente, lhe desejam muitas felicidades._

_O casamento ocorrerá no dia 21 de junho, em uma cerimônia de ligação tradicional, na Mansão Peverell. Com a permissão de Lorde Peverell, farei a cobertura do evento e transmitirei a todos vocês, meus queridos leitores, a grandeza do evento._

_Mais sobre Lorde Peverell, pag. 4;_

_Mais sobre a Família Black, pag. 8;_

_Mais sobre cerimônias de ligação tradicionais, pag. 12;”_

 

No momento em que terminou de ler a reportagem, James estava perigosamente pálido. Casamento… uma cerimônia de ligação tradicional… 21 de junho… isso não podia ser verdade! James conhecia Sirius muito bem. Ele sabia que seu melhor amigo nunca, em hipótese alguma, aceitaria esse casamento. Ainda mais uma cerimonia de ligação tradicional! Era algo ridículo e tão antiquado, que fazia com que James tivesse arrepios apenas com o pensamento.

Agora fazia sentido que Sirius não tinha entrado em contato, era mais do que provável que ele estivesse sendo mantido em cárcere por sua família, para impedi-lo de fugir antes do casamento. Ele não podia deixar algo assim acontecer com seu melhor amigo! Tinha que haver um modo de impedir que esse casamento acontecesse.

– Pai, você tem que impedir isso! Eu sei que Sirius nunca aceitaria algo assim! – Afirmou, olhando para seu pai em desespero evidente.

Fleamont suspirou cansado.

Ele também não gostava disso. Sirius era um bom menino, que tinha tido o azar de nascer em uma família das trevas. Infelizmente, não havia muito o que ele poderia fazer. Se Sirius estivesse em sua casa, ele poderia escondê-lo, até mesmo tirá-lo do país. Mas não era esse o caso. Lorde Black tinha sido rápido e sorrateiro, como a cobra desagradável que ele era, ao afastar o filho de seus amigos, antes que a notícia do casamento se espalhasse. A lei bruxa ainda era tão atrasada e irritante, ao ponto de que mesmo a idade de Sirius não o impediria de se casar, mesmo que fosse contra a sua vontade. Era em momentos como aquele, que Fleamont lamentava não ser o Lorde Potter. Seu irmão, Charlus era quem detinha esse título. Diferente dele, Charlus estava cego pelas tradições e as antigas formas, desprezando qualquer tipo de manifestação da cultura trouxa ou de modernidade.

Se Fleamont fosse o Lorde Potter, ele poderia lutar contra aquelas leis retrógadas, e implementar a modernidade e a cultura trouxa em seu mundo. Ele sabia que todos seriam muito mais felizes, se isso fosse feito. A única alegria, era saber que, inevitavelmente, seu filho seria o único a herdar o título de Lorde Potter, afinal, Charlus e Dorea nunca conseguiram ter filhos. Não importava que 46 anos fosse jovem, para uma bruxa e que a estimativa de vida média fosse de 100 anos, se uma bruxa não conseguia engravidar antes dos 35, então era improvável que ela o fizesse depois. Sua própria esposa, Euphemia, só conseguiu engravidar aos 33 anos e, por uma bênção divina, ter dado à luz a um menino com magia e saudável. Em contraste, Dorea tinha tido seis abortos e dois natimortos, ao ponto que os curandeiros a tinham desencorajado de continuar a tentar uma criança.

“ _Muito provável que praticar tanta magia das trevas, a fez incapaz de ter um filho. Se Charlus tivesse me ouvido, quando eu disse para não se casar com uma Black, algo assim não teria acontecido._ ” Pensou um pouco frustrado com seu irmão. Já fazia anos que eles não se falavam civilizadamente. As poucas vezes que se viam, era apenas um cumprimento seco e sem qualquer tipo de calor.

– Sinto muito James, mas não há nada que possamos fazer. – Admitiu por fim, não tendo coragem de encarar seu filho, sabendo que ele estaria decepcionado e magoado, por não ser capaz de ajudar seu melhor amigo.

Se Fleamont tivesse olhado para seu filho, ele teria visto o olhar determinado em seu rosto. James não iria aceitar isso! No momento em que aquele casamento acontecesse, Sirius nunca mais seria livre. Ele tinha que encontrar um meio para salvar seu melhor amigo… não importava qual.

 

=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=

Sirius estava deitado de bruços em sua cama, usando as roupas trouxas que ele tinha comprado em sua última visita a Hogsmead, enquanto folheava uma revista de motocicletas trouxas. Poderia parecer ridículo, mas aquele era o seu jeito de protestar e se rebelar… o único jeito que lhe restou.

Faziam sete dias, desde que ele tinha sido informado sobre o casamento. No começo, ele se rebelou de todas as formas possíveis, quebrando preciosas relíquias de família ou colocando fogo nos raros livros de magia das trevas da biblioteca. Mais de uma vez, ele tentou fugir, apenas para ser pego por Monstro, aquele maldito elfo doméstico irritante. Suas tentativas de se comunicar com seus amigos também tinham sido frustradas, antes de lhe entregar suas coisas, seu pai tinha revistado seu malão e reconhecido o espelho de duas faces. Ele estava sem sua varinha e não poderia usar uma coruja. Depois de sua terceira tentativa de fuga, seus pais o tinham confinado dentro do quarto. Sirius só era permitido fora do quarto, durante as refeições, mas apenas nesse momento.

Ele tinha sido forçado a beber as cinco doses da poção, que removia todos seus órgãos reprodutores internos, criando um útero totalmente funcional, assim como alterava e modificava seus hormônios. Era irreversível. Agora, ele era estéril como homem, mas totalmente capaz de portar uma criança. Tinha sido um processo lento e doloroso. Em alguns momentos, ele tinha pensado que morreria com a dor. O único alivio, depois de ter terminado as doses, era saber que não sofreria mais aquela dor.

Agora, o único protesto que lhe restava, era vestir as roupas trouxas que seus pais tanto odiavam e exibir sua vasta coleção de revistas trouxas. Ele teria lido as revistas pornográficas, mas sua mãe tinha ordenado a Monstro para se livrar de todo e qualquer conteúdo erótico que ele possuísse. Segundo ela, era uma forma dele se ‘acostumar’ as clausulas do contrato de casamento.

Sua atenção foi desviada da revista, quando a porta do quarto se abriu, revelando sua mãe. Walburga olhou para ele, sua expressão demonstrando desagrado e desaprovação.

– Troque de roupa. – Rosnou Walburga, caminhando até o roupeiro e tirando um conjunto de vestes azul turquesa. – Vista isso.

– Por quê? – Perguntou, não fazendo nenhum movimento para se levantar, apenas virando a página de sua revista e ignorando a presença de sua mãe.

– Lorde Peverell está aqui. Ele pediu a permissão de seu pai, para vê-lo antes do casamento. Agora troque de roupa. Você não vai aparecer usando essa coisa ridícula! – Mandou Walburga, arrancando a revista da mão de Sirius e lhe entregando as vestes. – Escute aqui, seu fedelho ingrato, não se atreva a nos envergonhar. Juro em nome de Hécate, que se você fizer algo para que Lorde Peverell reconsidere o casamento, eu vou matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos. Agora vista-se e desça.

Sirius não respondeu, quando Walburga deixou o quarto batendo a porta. Naquele exato segundo, ele sentiu o primeiro raio de esperança em dias! Era isso. Essa era sua chance. Com sorriso malicioso cruzou seus lábios, enquanto levantava da cama e jogava as vestes no chão, caminhando em direção a seu roupeiro. Depois do que ele faria nesse pequeno encontro, Lorde Peverell cancelaria o contrato imediatamente!

 

=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=

 

Hadrian estava sentado tranquilamente em uma das poltronas da sala de visita formal do Largo Grimmauld. Ele ainda estava agradavelmente surpreso, ao ver a decoração clássica e de bom gosto, tão diferente do lugar sombrio e desagradável que ele se lembrava. Era provável que, depois da morte de toda a sua família, Walburga tinha sido tragada pela depressão e loucura, o que contribuiu para o destino da bela casa ancestral.

Lorde Black estava sentado na poltrona a sua frente, enquanto Lady Black ocupava o assento ao seu lado. Reguluss Black estava no sofá de dois lugares, entre as poltronas. Monstro tinha trazido chá e alguns biscoitos, para que eles pudessem comer enquanto conversavam.

Walburga tinha retornado há poucos minutos, dizendo que Sirius não demoraria a descer. Segundo ela, Sirius queria alguns minutos para ficar apresentável.

Hadrian sabia melhor. Era mais provável que Sirius estivesse planejando uma grande brincadeira, para fazer com que ele mudasse de ideia sobre o casamento. Ele não era ingênuo. Hadrian sabia que Sirius estaria sendo forçado a esse casamento pelos pais. Ele sempre soube que o herdeiro Black desprezava tudo que estava ligado as tradições e aos velhos caminhos, algo que Hadrian esperava mudar depois do casamento. Por Hadrian ter escolhido um método tão tradicional de se aproximar de Sirius, naquele momento, era mais provável que o herdeiro Black o desprezasse mais do que desprezava a própria família.

Esse era o motivo por detrás de sua visita e o pedido para ver Sirius. Quem sabe, talvez ele pudesse causar uma impressão boa o suficiente, para amenizar o desprezo de Sirius e criar uma abertura.

A porta da sala se abriu, atraindo a atenção de todos.

Mais tarde, Hadrian teria vergonha de admitir, que a visão de um Sirius Black adolescente em uma calça jeans apertada, jaqueta de couro e botas de couro de dragão o deixaram duro no mesmo instante. Foi preciso muita força de vontade e autocontrole, para que Hadrian não o agarrasse naquele exato momento.

– O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ VESTINDO?! – Gritou Walburga, fazendo com que Hadrian se encolhesse sutilmente. Os gritos dela continuavam tão potentes quanto ele se lembrava… infelizmente.

Se fosse possível, o sorriso malandro de Sirius tinha aumentado com a pergunta.

– Apenas minhas roupas habituais. – Respondeu sem qualquer tipo de constrangimento, andando até o sofá e se jogando de qualquer jeito no lugar ao lado de Reguluss.

Hadrian precisou morder o interior de sua bochecha, para não rir das expressões horrorizadas da família, enquanto seus olhos se encontravam com o pequeno desaforado a sua frente. Ele precisava manter uma faixada tranquila, seria ruim ter sua reputação arruinada por não conseguir conter suas risadas.

Sirius estava se divertindo muito com as reações de sua família. Eles realmente acreditaram que ele se comportaria e ficaria de cabeça baixa? Porém, toda a sua diversão desapareceu, no momento em que seus olhos se encontraram com o verde intenso. Por um momento, ele se viu incapaz de falar ou pensar corretamente, enquanto via o homem a sua frente.

Durante o duelo em Hogsmead, Sirius não tinha sido capaz de ver Peverell corretamente. Agora que era capaz de vê-lo, Sirius não conseguia acreditar em como ele era bonito. Hadrian Peverell era alto, com ombros largos e braços fortes. Mesmo sob as vestes verde musgo, era fácil ver que seu corpo era atlético e bem desenvolvido. Sua pele tinha um bronzeado agradável, de quem estava acostumado a passar muito tempo no sol. Os cabelos eram escuros e longos, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. O rosto era bonito, com um queixo firme e lábios finos. Contudo, nada se comparava aos olhos. Um intenso e misterioso par de olhos no mais surpreendente tom de verde. Havia tantas coisas refletidas naqueles olhos… coisas que Sirius não ousava nomear… coisas que o faziam se sentir muito ansioso e desconfortável.

– VÁ TROCAR DE ROUPA NESSE INSTANTE! – Ordenou Walburga, quebrando o pequeno momento.

– Lady Black, isso não é necessário. – Intervenho Hadrian. Por mais desconfortável que estivesse, ele se recusava a perder aquela visão. – Essa é apenas uma reunião informal. Sirius pode vestir o que desejar, por mais controverso que seja.

Walburga comprimiu os lábios em desgosto, antes de voltar a se sentar. Era evidente que ela não estava feliz com a ‘ofensa’, que seu filho estava fazendo. Não que Hadrian pudesse culpá-la. Diferente de sua outra vida, onde ele era ignorante para tudo e todos, agora ele sabia que até mesmo o menor gesto poderia ser tomado como uma grave ofensa para alguns bruxos. Um dos muitos motivos que causava a divisão entre sangue puros e nascido trouxas eram, justamente, essas ofensas que os nascido trouxas nem mesmo sabiam que estavam fazendo.

De fato, Hadrian teria se ofendido com a forma com que Sirius estava agindo, se não fosse por dois motivos: um, ele sabia que essa era a forma de Sirius tentar fazer com que Hadrian desistisse do casamentou, ou mudasse de ideia e escolhesse Regulus; e dois, por mais descortês e ofensivo que fosse aparecer em uma reunião usando roupas trouxas, Hadrian não negaria que Sirius ficava ainda mais sedutor nelas. Talvez, depois do casamento, ele concordasse que Sirius as usasse… na privacidade é claro.

– Se estiver tudo bem, Lorde Black, eu gostaria de falar com Sirius em particular.

– Certamente, aproveitem o chá. – Concordou Orion, antes que Walburga pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, se levantando para deixar os dois sozinhos.

Walburga seguiu o marido, não parecendo muito feliz, lançando um olhar ameaçador para seu filho mais velho. Uma promessa silenciosa, do que aconteceria se, depois daquela pequena reunião, Peverell desistisse do casamento. Sirius foi corajoso o bastante, para lhe lançar um sorriso debochado. Orion precisou segurar a esposa pelo braço e puxá-la para fora da sala, antes que ela causasse uma cena desagradável.

Assim que a porta da sala se fechou, Hadrian se permitiu relaxar um pouco, enquanto mantinha um olhar aquecido para a figura sedutora. Tão perto e, ainda assim, ele não poderia tocá-lo por mais cinco dias. Era uma tortura. Algumas vezes, a tradição poderia ser tão frustrante!

Com diversão, Hadrian notou que Sirius tinha começado a se remexer nervosamente. O adolescente não deveria ter pensado que ficariam sozinho. Encontros privados não eram comuns. Os noivos sempre tinham um ‘doma’, que era um acompanhante, normalmente um membro de uma das famílias. Era apenas uma forma de garantir que nenhum dos lados iria fazer algo inadequado. Contudo, a situação em que eles se encontravam era… especial. Sem mencionar o fato de que eles se casariam em poucos dias.

– Então, – o adolescente falou corajosamente, apesar de seus nervos, – por que, em nome de Merlin, você decidiu que queria se casar comigo, de todas as pessoas? Eu sei que sou irresistível, mas imagino que você deva ter muitas outras opções, desde que você é tão famoso.

Hadrian não pode conter o próprio sorriso ao escutar a pergunta. De fato, mesmo depois de seu noivado e futuro casamento ter sido divulgado, tanto no Profeta quanto no Semanário das Bruxas, as propostas de casamento de diferentes famílias continuavam a chegar. Enquanto ele não estivesse irremediavelmente comprometido, as outras famílias viam sempre a possibilidade de que ele poderia mudar de ideia. Não que isso fosse uma possibilidade.

Ele desviou o olhar para a porta da sala. Ele não precisava de nenhum feitiço, para saber que a família se Sirius estava tentando ouvi-los. O medo que eles sentiam pela possibilidade de Hadrian desistir do contrato era quase palpável.

– De fato, ainda hoje, recebi quinze propostas de noivado. – Comentou, seu sorriso malicioso aumentando, ao ver o olhar chocado de Sirius. O pobre menino não deveria estar esperando uma resposta como aquela. – Contudo, você me pareceu muito mais adorável, do que minhas outras opções.

 Não demorou para Sirius superar o choque, estreitando os olhos cinzentos em irritação crescente.

– Então, você apenas decide se esgueirar como uma maldita cobra viscosa, e conseguir que meus pais me forçassem a essa piada de um contrato! Será que, em algum momento, você pensou… eu não sei… em tentar se aproximar de mim e me convidar para sair, como uma pessoa normal?! – Sirius não queria ter falado aquilo. Ele não pretendia falar daquele jeito, ou aquelas coisas. Mas ele não conseguiu suportar, a presunção daquele homem estava enlouquecendo. Com que direito, ele pensava que poderia tê-lo, com a mesma facilidade com que comprava uma capa nova!

Hadrian não sabia se ria, ou se irritava.

Oh, não era o comentário sobre a cobra, ou forçar o dito contrato que o irritava. Um fato, que tinha se tornado de conhecimento público, a família Peverell estava ligada por casamento a linha principal da família Slytherin, algo que foi fortificado por ele ter nascido com as habilidades de falar parsel. E, de fato, ele tinha forçado sua mão para conseguir o contrato que desejava. Porém, o que o deixava irritado, era a ignorância completa de Sirius. Ele sabia que Sirius não era um grande adepto das tradições, mas ele deveria ter algum conhecimento. Não tinha como Orion e Walburga, não terem tentado lhe ensinar _nada_!

– Você percebe o que acaba de me perguntar? – Questionou, mantendo sua voz o mais calma e neutra possível. – Mesmo uma criança de seis anos, saberia que sua sugestão é inadmissível.

– Isso é o que pessoas normais fazem! – Defendeu Sirius irritado, apertando os punhos com força, desejando poder socar o idiota a sua frente.

– _Isso_ é o que _trouxas_ fazem. – Declarou com calma, mantendo a voz concisa e o olhar fixo no adolescente a sua frente. – Somos bruxos. Não trouxas. Seria melhor, para todos os envolvidos, que você se lembrasse disso. Como tal, seria improprio e inadequado, para mim, um Lorde, me aproximar de você, o primogênito de uma família antiga e nobre. A única ressalva, seria se seu pai nos apresentasse formalmente. Do contrário, a menos que eu desejasse apenas me aproveitar de você, eu deveria me aproximar de seu pai e fazer minha oferta de um acordo de ligação mágica. Creio que sua mãe tenha lhe ensinado sobre isso, afinal, é o costume.

Sirius ferveu de raiva, com aquela resposta.

– Essas tradições são besteira! Não tem como eu aceitar essa…

Sirius nunca chegou a terminar de falar. Antes mesmo que ele pudesse entender o que tinha acontecido, a sala foi preenchida por uma forte magia. Era uma sensação que ele nunca tinha sentido antes. Não era incomum para bruxos adultos emitirem sua magia, era uma forma tanto para mostrar poder, quanto para intimidar. Quanto mais poderosa era a magia do bruxo, mais sufocante era a sensação de sua magia. Seu pai e sua mãe tinham feito isso inúmeras vezes com ele, alguns professores o faziam, para controlar as turmas quando a o caos se espalhava pela sala de aula. Porém, a magia que ele sentia não era sufocante e intimidante, como as que ele tinha sentido antes. Não, era densa e opressiva sim, mas não intimidante. A magia não estava lhe provocando medo… ele podia senti-la acariciar sua pele sob as roupas, atiçando-o e provocando-o… a sensação era estranha e, ainda assim, deliciosa. Os olhos cinzentos se arregalaram, enquanto ofegava atordoado, quando uma arrepio de excitação percorreu sua espinha.

Hadrian sorriu de lado, ao ver o efeito de sua magia sobre o mais novo. Diferente de muitos bruxos, ele sabia manipular sua magia, sendo capaz de emiti-la de diferentes formas. Assim como ele poderia fazer as pessoas se encolherem e choramingarem, implorando por suas mães, ele também poderia seduzi-las e dar-lhes prazer de uma forma que seria indescritível.

Indescritível e viciante.

Com um movimento elegante, ele se levantou da poltrona e estendeu a mão na direção de Sirius.

– Venha aqui, Sirius. – Sussurrou, deixando sua magia se expandir e vibrar pelo corpo do menor, persuadindo… instigando-o.

Contra a sua vontade, Sirius sentiu seu corpo se mover e ir em direção ao mago. Antes que ele percebesse, seus corpos estavam a poucos centímetros de distância.

O sorriso de Hadrian tornou-se mais malicioso, enquanto segurava o queixo de Sirius, forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos. Ele quase gemeu, quando viu as pupilas dilatadas e o rubor que se espalhava pelas bochechas. Oh, como Hadrian desejava jogar a prudência e a tradição longe, e apenas devorar aquela bela criatura a sua frente, mostrar-lhe os prazeres da carne de uma forma que ele jamais pensara ser possível. Foi apenas graças a seu grande autocontrole, que ele foi capaz de resistir a seus instintos.

– Coisas lindas e adoráveis como você, são tão tentadoras. – Sussurrou, sua voz rouca e carregada pelo desejo que sentia. – Quando eu olho para você, desejo devorá-lo por inteiro. Infelizmente, tenho que me contentar com apenas um pequeno gosto… por enquanto.

Sem dar qualquer chance para que Sirius pudesse recuar, Hadrian terminou com a distância entre eles, tomando seus lábios em um beijo. Primeiramente gentil, não mais do que um contato suave, enquanto escorria seus dedos longos pela bochecha corada. No segundo em que sentiu Sirius relaxar, para soltar um suspiro silencioso, Hadrian puxou-o contra seu corpo, ousando sugar o lábio inferior do menino, antes de invadir a boca com sua língua, forçando o beijo a se tornar mais ousado e firme. Hadrian escondeu um sorriso quando sentiu Sirius gemer e o corpo menor amolecer contra o seu, mãos agarrando suas vestes, indecisas sobre se deveriam empurrá-lo para longe ou puxá-lo para mais perto. Era quase com um prazer torcido, que Hadrian sentia a inexperiência do adolescente. Ele era pretencioso o suficiente, para arriscar em dizer que aquele era o primeiro beijo de Sirius.

Hadrian recuou depois de mais alguns instantes, mantendo um dos braços ao redor da cintura de Sirius, para mantê-lo em pé, enquanto apreciava o efeito que seu beijo tinha acarretado. Sirius estava ainda mais tentador. Bochechas coradas, lábios vermelhos e inchados, os olhos nublados pelo desejo. E tudo isso com apenas um único beijo, que nem mesmo tinha sido tão apaixonado quanto poderia ser.

Hadrian se inclinou sobre Sirius, aproximando seus lábios da orelha do menor, sentindo-o estremecer em seus braços, quando seu hálito quente tocou a pele sensível.

– Em cinco dias, você será meu e nada irá me impedir de fazê-lo gritar.

E assim como começou, terminou.

A magia que circulava na sala desapareceu e Sirius se viu caindo tremulo no chão da sala, seu corpo doendo pela excitação. Erguendo os olhos para encarar o mago mais velho, ele o viu sorrir de uma forma maliciosa e pretenciosa. Sirius sentiu-se corar de vergonha e raiva, desejando apenas socá-lo, mas ele duvidava que seu corpo tivesse força o suficiente para fazer qualquer coisas naquele momento.

– Nos veremos em breve, Sirius. – Hadrian despediu-se, antes de andar para fora da sala, sem se preocupar em olhar para trás.

Cinco dias.

Em cinco dias o casamento aconteceria.


End file.
